PC12MHCE
The PC12MHCE is a Performance series acoustic guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2017. It has been made in both China and Indonesia; the Chinese version is sold in the US and the Indonesian version is offered in other markets. Differences between the two versions are noted in the specifications below. The PC12MHCE features a grand concert body with a Venetian cutaway and a laminated mahogany top on mahogany back and sides with an open pore finish. The round soundhole has a tortoiseshell rosette and a red tortoise pickguard. The mahogany neck has a 21-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include a compensated plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with black Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut, and chrome Ibanez open gear tuning machines. Electronics consist of an Ibanez under saddle pickup connected to an AEQ2T preamp with on-board tuner powered by a 9V battery and a 1/4" stereo end pin output jack. For 2018 the mahogany top, back and sides were replaced with sapele or African mahogany and the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with nandu wood or laurel. For 2019 the neck was changed from mahogany to nyatoh and the top back and sides were changed to sapele or okoume. The PC12MHE is a similar acoustic/ electric model without the cutaway. The PC12MH is a similar standard acoustic model without the cutaway. The PF12MHCE is a related model with a dreadnought cutaway body. The PN12E is a related model with a parlor body. Specifications 2018: Sapele (laminated) or African mahogany (laminated) 2019–2020: Sapele (laminated) or okoume (laminated) | bracingtop = X | finishtop = Open pore | matback = 2017–2018: Mahogany 2018: Sapele or African mahogany 2019: Sapele or okoume | finishback = Open pore | backinlay = | bodybinding = | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Tortoiseshell | neck = PC | matneck = 2017–2018: 2019: | finishneck = | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2017: Rosewood w/ binding 2018–2020: Nandu wood or laurel | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 21 | fretsize = medium | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = Ibanez Under Saddle | preamp = Ibanez AEQ-2T w/ on-board tuner | output = ¼" stereo end pin | battery = 9V | bridge = 2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Nandu wood or laurel | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (black w/ white dot) | saddle = Plastic compensated | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = Red tortoise | tuners = Ibanez open gear w/ butterbean buttons | strings = | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2017 USA new product book (page 31) * 2018 Europe catalog (page 105) * 2019 Europe catalog (page 91) * PC12MHCE product page , Ibanez USA, archived December 2019 * PC12MHCE product page , Ibanez Europe, archived December 2019 * PC12MHCE product page , Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 * PC12MHCE product page , Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Performance models Category:New in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models